Let's Give Them Something to Talk About
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny has had with her brothers nosing into her relationship with Harry. She decides that she and Harry needs to give them to talk about. Without getting Harry hexed that is. All rights belongs to the artist of the song and Harry Potter to JK Rowling.


Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

Ginny has had with her brothers nosing into her relationship with Harry. She decides that she and Harry needs to give them to talk about. Without getting Harry hexed that is. All rights belongs to the artist of the song and Harry Potter to JK Rowling.

Ginny Weasley was pacing the floor of her bedroom. She was awaiting the arrival of her boyfriend Harry Potter. Voldemort was gone and Harry was free. She heard a pop outside and that meant only one thing. Harry was here, he'd went to the Ministry to talk with Kingsley and then was headed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to check on things and Kreacher. Ginny ran out of her room, down the stairs, ignoring her brothers along the way, run up to the front door, threw it open in time to wrap her hands around Harry's head and lock him into a kiss.

When Ginny finally let go of Harry, he was completely out breath "and Hello to you to" Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, before he could lock his hands together, Ginny grabbed one and pulled him upstairs to her room. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Percy and Ron all looked at the stairs where their one and only sister dragged her boyfriend up to her room. Fleur smiled, while the boys all looked like they were scheming. Hex Harry or Not Hex Harry was the question.

Upstairs in Ginny's Room, she pulled Harry to her bed and pushed him on the bed. Sending a locking on the door and silencing charm on the room. "Harry I got a idea let me tell you what it is." After Ginny told Harry was her idea was, he had a look of fear on his face. "You can defeat the darkest wizard of all time, but my brothers scare you." Harry looked at you with a look of yes I am "I'm keeping my distance from your brothers, and does your mom know that you're cooking dinner?" "Yes she does" Ginny replied, taking off the charms, she exited the room heading to the kitchen. She brought her CD player with her so she would listen to music while she worked or that was what her brothers thought.

With a wave of her wand, the CD player was on and started to play. She moved around the kitchen, dancing along with the music until the song that was going to sing came on. When the music started, she was chopping vegetables, and boiling water for pasta. Ginny adjusted the volume so that her brothers can hear her. Harry instantly went pale.

Ginny started to sing:

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people_

_I hear them whisper, you won't believe it_

_They think we're lovers kept under covers_

_I just ignore it, but they keep saying_

_We laugh just a little too loud_

_We stand just a little too close_

_We stare just a little too long_

_Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'_

All Ginny's brothers were looking at each other and then to Harry. Harry was trying to figure out an escape plan…if he needed to.

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love?_

Fleur and Hermione smiled and started to dance along with Ginny as they walked into the kitchen to help set up for dinner, while the boys were looking at Harry. Harry was wishing that floor would open up and swallow him whole.

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed_

_You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?_

_It took a rumor to make me wonder_

_Now I'm convinced I'm going under_

_Thinking 'bout you every day_

_Dreaming 'bout you every night_

_Hoping that you feel the same way_

_Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'_

Molly and Arthur came downstairs to find their daughter in the kitchen…cooking dinner, looking in the sitting room, the boys were eyeing Harry like he done something wrong. Hermione and Fleur were in the dining area of the kitchen, setting the table, dancing along with the music

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_A little mystery to figure out_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love, love, love, love?_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love, love, love, love?_

"DINNER'S READY" Ginny walked into the sitting room where her brothers left one at a time. Harry remained in the chair he was sitting in. Ginny walked over, snapped her fingers in his face and he snapped out of the state he was in.

"Are you okay?" Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's messy black hair. They both headed to the bathroom to wash up. After dinner, everyone was in the sitting room. Harry and Ginny was cleaning up the kitchen. When the job was done, Harry was headed to the sitting room when Ginny pulled him back, turned him around to face, and pull on his shirt to bring him closer.

"Let's head upstairs, we have some catching up to do" Ginny didn't release Harry until they was in her room. "What about your brothers, they're going to kill me." Harry started pacing the floor, freaking out. "They kept looking at me like I done something wrong, we never had sex, we just kissed, and snogged, and they think I've done something to you. You've probably told them about the breakup. Well, the war is over, Voldemort is gone and I'm still here and it's because of you. I love you, Ginny".

Ginny walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, placing locking charm on the door. "I love you too Harry, when I seen Hagrid carry you and you was "dead", I can't imagine my life….without you." Harry rested his head against her forehead and looked into those brown eyes, ones that he thought he'd never see again. "Neither could I, which is why I left you, I couldn't live with myself if I was the cause of your death". Moving her hand up and down Harry's back, she looked into those green eyes that she fell in love with and replied "I understand that" hugging him close, and feeling his arms around she asked "what do you say we give those brothers of mine something to talk about?" Harry looked at her, thought about for a second and replied "I'm in".

The next morning, Ron was walking to the bathroom when he stopped at Ginny's room. In her bed was Ginny and Harry, both asleep, Ginny against the wall, spooned into Harry's back, an arm slung around his waist, her hand resting on his stomach. Ron smiled at the scene before him. Molly came up behind him. "I'm glad to see her happy". Ron turned to see his mother "I know Hermione was upstairs with you, I don't mind, you've all been thought a lot and I trust you and Ginny. We talked before Harry came and she told me about this past year at school, and how she felt about Harry, and I know she was with him in the dorm at school after the battle was over. She told me now that Harry is back and he's alive, I know she would want him close." Ron looked at his mother with a look of shock, life at Hogwarts the past year was a nightmare for Ginny, especially not knowing if Harry, Ron and Hermione were safe, dead or captured, Molly shared those some concerns as her daughter and knew that her greatest fear out of the war was losing Harry. "I checked on Ginny last night, she seemed to be having a nightmare, I was at the door when I seen Harry, he comforted her, and she settle back into sleep. I heard I say to Harry 'don't play dead like that again and scare me like that or I'll hex you', I don't think he said anything else".

Ron stood there digesting the information his mom told him, Hermione came up him and looked at Harry and Ginny, she smiled and her and Ron headed downstairs. Ginny woke up, remembering her nightmare during the night she shot up, when she seen Harry asleep beside her, relief filled her. Bill and Fleur was the next couple to pass the room, Ginny gave her brother a look of don't even think about and they went on down to the kitchen. Charlie and Percy was next, they looked into the room as Ginny climbed over Harry to go to the bathroom. When she seen her brothers they made a beeline for the stairs. The plan of hexing Harry wasn't worth it for her brothers, because they would get hexed from their sister. It's true that Harry was protective of Ginny, but when it came to Ginny's brothers, Ginny was protective of Harry.

When Ginny returned to the bedroom, she noticed that Harry was still asleep. She walked over and kissed him on the lips. "Morning sleepy head" Ginny ran her fingers though his hair, down his face feeling the stubble on his jaw. "We should head down to breakfast" Ginny grabbed his hand to pull him out of bed, when he didn't move, she stopped.

"Ginny you go on, I think I'm sick" Ginny didn't know if she should feel sympatric or annoyed. Placing her hand on his forehead, she concluded to be annoyed. "You don't feel warm, what's wrong". Accepting defeat on playing sick Harry finally said "Your brothers are going to kill me" Ginny rubbed his back, "Harry, mom and I talked, it's okay for you to be in a room with me and to even sleep in the same bed. Mom and Dad both know that we're not going to do something that we're not ready to do. As for my brothers, Ron accepts it, the others I'll have to bat boogey hex them if they try to hurt you, now let's go down to breakfast. Harry's stomach let out a lout growl. "Okay I'm coming". As they walked down the stairs she saw all her brother looking at them. Ron with a smile and others didn't know what to think. Ginny lead over to whisper in Harry's ear "I guess we gave them something to talk about."


End file.
